


Transfigurations

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, M/M, Mild d/s implications, PWP, Prayer fucking...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kmeme prompt. Dorian wants to hear Cullen pray... while he fucks him. (One shot. PWP. Smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfigurations

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: The chantry teaches the Templars to pray and say the Chant of Light when they masturbate and before and after sex, which is suppose to be about thanking The Maker for the gift of sexuality but in reality, is a form of conditioning - the Templars associate prayer/chant/chantry with pleasure, therefore something good and positive.  
> Cullen thinks it's the most normal and natural thing, but Dorian finds it deliciously blasphemous. He fucks Cullen and makes him loudly pray to the Maker, while he's doing it.
> 
> Idk if it's what the OP wants, but here's my take on it at least! 
> 
> Canticle of Transfigurations, verse 12. For those interested :P

It had taken a couple of nights to notice it, a couple of very satisfying nights for that matter, which might have explained why he’d missed such an obvious detail about his new bed partner. Dorian had rolled over onto his side, stretching onto Cullen’s side to find it empty. The man himself was knelt by the single candle in the room.

 

“Are you... praying?” Dorian raised an eyebrow. He knew Cullen was an ex-Templar, and a good Chantry boy to boot, but praying after sex just felt so... wrong. And he was an awful person for how that excited him.

 

“I always pray, before and after...” For once in his life Cullen didn’t seem embarrassed at all, only the slightest flush on his cheeks as he explained. “In the Chantry we’re taught that receiving this kind of... pleasure... is a gift from the Maker. I’ve always recited some of the Chant of Light after engaging in, um, sexual things.”

 

Dorian didn’t think his eyebrows could get any higher up his forehead, but they were making a valiant attempt. “So _every time_ you masturbate you pray? Before _and_ after? Isn’t that a bit tedious?” Dorian had never heard anything like it from his own version of the Chantry back in Tevinter. But here in the South their Templars were carefully leashed; it was unsurprising that would even keep them tied to their faith in the bedroom too.

 

Cullen shrugged. “It’s just like giving thanks before a meal.”  

 

“Oh yes just like it.” Dorian replied sarcastically, but he didn’t get to say anything else because Cullen was back in bed and cuddling up next to him, looking adorably sleepy. He’d have to put that stray little thought away.

 

*

 

That stray little thought had not gone away; in fact it had become a lot worse, and a lot filthier. All Dorian could think about now was Cullen praying, how he’d sound reciting the Chant, and how deliciously blasphemous that was when paired with all the things they were doing to each other in bed. It had driven him to distraction, and he’d found himself reading the same line of a book repeatedly without absorbing a word.

 

The thought was still rolling around in his head when he headed to Cullen’s room, excitement already building for another night with the Commander. He’d been very much enjoying their little arrangement, and maybe it wasn’t worth risking it for this thought, but if he didn’t try he knew he’d go mad.

 

Cullen was still at his desk when Dorian entered his room, making sure to move to each door to lock it as the Commander looked on with a bemused smile on his face. “I haven’t finished my work.” He said, but he was already putting down his quill as Dorian turned to climb the ridiculous ladder up to the loft.

 

Dorian stared up at the stars through the hole in Cullen’s roof, waiting until he heard the familiar sounds of the other man’s armour being taken off on the lower level. As the blond curls appeared at the top of the ladder Dorian turned with a smile. “I’d like to try something.”

 

“Try what?” Cullen blinked, head tilting to the side slightly like a puppy.

 

Oh Maker he was a bad man.

 

“Strip.” Dorian watched, delighted as Cullen did as he was told, losing the padded cotton shirt he wore under his armour, his breeches, then his small clothes with only the smallest amount of blushing. “Now... come and kneel by the bed.” Again Cullen did so, and Dorian had to bite his lip to stop himself getting too excited by the sight.

 

“What is this for?” Cullen asked, leaning his elbows on the mattress. The curve of his back was perfect, and if Dorian didn’t know any better he’d say the man was deliberately making his arse look as good as possible.

 

“You haven’t prayed yet.” Dorian said, slowly starting to remove his own clothes with practiced motions, smiling a little as Cullen turned his head to watch him. “I’d like to help you while you do.”

 

Cullen blinked at him for a moment, then realisation seemed to dawn on his face. For a moment Dorian didn’t move, waiting for the inevitable ‘no’, then Cullen smiled. “Any preference on Canticle?”

 

Dorian was sure his mouth was hanging open. Was he asleep? Was this a desire demon offering what he’d wanted all day? It would certainly serve him right for how incredibly blasphemous he was being right now. He should probably be cautious, or at least pinch himself...

 

“Whichever you’d like.” Dorian stepped out of his clothes and wandered over to the bedside table to collect the small bottle of slick, already half empty from an impressive week of time spent together. He slicked two fingers and knelt behind Cullen, waiting.

 

Cullen hesitated, then very slowly started. “O Maker, hear my cry...” His breath hitched as Dorian ran his fingers gently over his hole. “Guide me through the blackest nights...” He gasped as a single finger pushed slowly inside him, Dorian’s breath hot against his shoulder. “Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked... Make me to rest in the warmest places.”

 

Dorian snorted in particular at that line, moving his fingers lazily in and out of Cullen’s body as he added a second, enjoying the way the man was losing his concentration. “Keep going.” He prompted with a wicked smile. Cullen was giving no resistance at all, and the way he opened up had Dorian’s cock achingly hard already.

 

“O Creator, see me kneel... For I walk only where You would bid me...” Cullen broke off with a moan, pushing back against Dorian’s fingers. “Dorian I _can’t_...”

 

“You can.” Dorian leaned forward to nip at his ear, running his tongue along the shell. “You look so good like this. Keep going.” Dorian’s patience was gone, he pulled his fingers free and slicked his cock with shaking hands.

 

“Stand only in places You have blessed... Sing only the words You place in my throat...” Another moan stopped his recital as Dorian began to push inside, not being nearly as gentle as perhaps he should be given he wanted to hear Cullen pray. But by the Maker and his Bride he’d never seen or heard anything so hot in all his life.

 

“Don’t. Stop.” He said between gritted teeth as he thrust hard, rocking Cullen against the bed. Cullen nodded, his face red and his hair curling from the sweat on his brow. If Dorian had any doubts that he was enjoying this, the hard and dripping cock was a pretty good sign.

 

“My Maker, know my heart...Take from me a life of sorrow.” Dorian couldn’t hold back, he put his hands firmly on Cullen’s hips, and began a steady rhythm that matched the ragged breaths between the words of the Canticle. “Lift me from a world of pain... Judge me worthy of Your endless pride.”

 

Cullen broke off to moan, and the sound of the holy verse interrupted by the kind of moan a whore would be jealous of made Dorian dig his nails into the pale skin under his fingers. Imagine if the Grand Cleric could see them now, and what the corrupting Tevinter mage had done to their pious Chantry boy.

 

“More...” Dorian breathed, resting his forehead against Cullen’s back for a moment before continuing.

 

“My Creator, judge me whole. Find me well within Your grace...Touch me with fire that I be cleansed... Tell me I have sung to Your approval.” He was certainly singing to Dorian’s approval right now, and Dorian picked up the pace with a loud moan of his own. The sound of skin against skin was the perfect accompaniment to Cullen’s wavering voice.

 

“O Maker, hear my cry. Seat me by Your side in death... Make me one within Your glory... Oh Maker...” Cullen veered off-script as one of Dorian’s hands found Cullen’s neglected cock, stroking him in time with every thrust. For a moment Cullen could do nothing but whine and push back against Dorian desperately.

 

Dorian was so close. Embarrassingly so really. He’d consider that his divine punishment for sinning so beautifully. “And let the world once more see Your favour...” Cullen suddenly jerked and cried out as he came hard across the side of the bed. The way he clenched around Dorian’s cock was enough to send the mage into a frenzy, and he gripped the edge of the mattress as he thrust only a few more times before tipping over the edge after Cullen.

 

“For You are the fire at the heart of the world. And comfort is only Yours to give...” Cullen’s face was hidden in his folded arms, but there was no mistaking the final words of the verse. Dorian blinked for a moment, then laughed as much as he could while still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Oh Maker forgive me, for I am an evil man.” He said as he pulled out, watching with dark eyes as his come streaked lines down Cullen’s thighs. Oh yes, definitely an evil man. But not so evil that he would let Cullen stay kneeling on the cold wooden floor. He helped him up and they fell back onto the bed together, Dorian still grinning catlike at the other man.  

 

“I can’t believe we did that... the Canticle of Transfigurations too...” Cullen mumbled, his ears going a fetching shade of red. “I’ll never listen to it the same way.”

 

“That was the plan. I’m here to corrupt innocent ex-Templars with my wicked Tevinter ways.” Dorian pulled Cullen close. There was no way he was done just yet, but he figured they could have a moment to let what they’d done hang over them. “Thank you for indulging me.” He said, pressing a kiss to Cullen’s nose.

 

Cullen snorted, looking up at Dorian with a mischievous glint of his own in his eyes. “Don’t thank me, thank the Maker!”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Dorian laughed, rolling them over so he could continue to do wicked things to Cullen. He’d beg forgiveness in the morning. Probably. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
